The University of Pennsylvania and Cheyney University of Pennsylvania have taken obesity and obesity related diseases as the focus for "An EXPORT Center of Excellence on Inner City Health." Housed in Penn's School of Medicine, the Center will foster cross-disciplinary research into environmental and behavioral strategies to reduce chronic illnesses and life-threatening conditions associated with obesity, such as diabetes, cardiovascular diseases, certain cancers, asthma and other respiratory problems. It incorporates attention to critical social-structural, cultural, and psychosocial determinants of eating patterns and physical activity as two fundamental aspects of lifestyle that must be addressed if disparities are to be reduced. With local school, church and community organizations, the Center will facilitate health assessment in children and adults, support health initiatives in the African American and Latino communities, and encourage culturally competent practices that can better bring about collaboration between the health establishment and the inner city community. Within Penn, the proposed leadership involves the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Social Work, and Arts & Sciences. An Administrative Core, jointly led by Penn and Cheyney investigators, will oversee and integrate the work of 8 interdisciplinary Cores--Research, Shared Resources in Cartographic Modeling, Research Design & Data Analysis, Behavioral & Cultural Methods, Training, Pilot/Feasibility Studies, Community Outreach & Information Dissemination, and Minority Health & Health Disparities Education. The core directors and investigators include a substantial component of both senior and junior faculty from underrepresented minority populations. Of special interest to Cheyney is faculty development; student engagement in research; and capacity building in the sciences and allied health professions that are critical to the mission of this historically Black institution. Special concerns of Penn are to increase minority presence in the health sciences and related fields; to provide a culturally-competent, community-involved academic experience for undergraduate, graduate and professional students; to integrate new knowledge and techniques into current research, teaching and health care delivery; and to strengthen the health component of an ongoing partnership with the City of Philadelphia and the urban West Philadelphia community.